


Sisters of Duality

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Evil babies - Freeform, Gen, Superpowers, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is technically the first story of the Marvella series I wrote, this is mostly used to introduce the characters and how they are, so this takes place before Sublety is for the Weak.</p><p>A bunch of violent day care kids are lose in the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters (again.) and Bellaluna and her friends have to join forces to stop them before it causes chaos.</p><p>I'd really appriciate it if you could comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters (execpt the OC's, the rest belong to Marvel.) 
> 
> What inspired me to have them fight evil toddlers was that I worked at a day care for a few months for school, it was pure chaos and hell, and I think it actually drove me insane. 
> 
> This takes place before Bellaluna learned about her past.

"There's a lot of dust down here Steph, by the way, what are we doing down here anyway?" Tonya asked as Stephanie, Bellaluna, Thora, and Tonya were looking through the Old media and propaganda archives for the museum of modern human rights, that's taking temporary residents in Stark Towers.

"I just wanted to take a look at what's down here."

"I'm noticing a lot of anti-mutant propaganda, and I'm wondering if I should be mildly concerned or extremely concerned?"

"Don't worry, it's for the new exhibit on Mutant rights."

"Finally, you won't believe how many times my pama has written to the museum to add something."

Meanwhile, Stephanie was busy looking at the different WWII propaganda posters.

"It's fascinating looking into the past and seeing how ridiculous things were back then, some of the stuff here are so ridiculous it's difficult to tell if they're being serious or not."

Soon Thora noticed a small box alone in the far corner of the room, so she walked over and picked up the box.

"I wonder what's in this one?"

"Wait, stay back, we don't know what its inside; it could be dangerous."

 

Stephanie slowly opened the box and noticed there was nothing but a folder with a bunch of papers in it.

 

"That's it?"

 

"I guess so Tonya, we might as well see what's in the folder." Stephanie replied.

 

Stephanie soon opened the folder and a bunch of papers and a single poster were in it, then Stephanie noticed the poster: "Captain Adam and Princess Eve says, boycott and ban seahorse blood."

 

"what the hell is this, Steph?"

 

"I have no idea." Stephanie replied.

 

"I know what it is, until the late 90's seahorse blood was considered taboo and anyone who had it were arrested for indecent behaviour, in fact there was a small percentage of male teens who wanted to become mothers, but since they were too scared and didn't want to go through shame that came with seahorse blood some have committed suicide but according to many statistics it was a very small percentage per state with the highest number being 2."

 

"How did you know all of that Bellaluna?"

 

"I did a paper on seahorse blood for a project back when I went to the academy."

Soon Stephanie noticed something about the poster, with Captain Adam he looked very familiar.

 

"Uh sis, am I the only one who notices that Captain Adam looks like Pama?"

 

"Nah it's probably just a coincedence."

 

"I don't know if that's for sure, maybe I'll go ask him."

 

Steve was sitting in his room bottle feeding Peggy, when Stephanie walked in.

 

"Hey pama, may I talk with you for a second?

 

"Sure Steph, what did you want to talk about?"

 

"Well Tonya, Thora, Bellaluna, and I were down looking around in the archives and I found something know as "Captain Adam and Princess Eve;" and I'm wondering if you have heard of it since you did live in the 40's?"

 

"Oh dear I knew that was gonna come back to haunt me eventualy, Steve said to himself; as soon as I place peggy in her crib for her nap, I'll explain everything."

 

Soon Stephanie and Steve walked to the living room where Stephanie sat on the sofa and Steve sat in a chair that was across from the sofa.

 

 

"Back when I lived in the 40's Joseph McCarthy wanted me to be one of two spokespeople for their campaing to ban seahorse blood and I accepted because I thought it was a noble cause since at the time I thought seahorse blood was wrong and was against the laws of nature and god."

 

 

"When did you change your mind about it?" .

 

 

"Even after I was frozen and ended up here I was still against it, even after meeting your father and trying a drink that was mixed with seahorse blood. I think the moment I realized I was wrong was when you and your sister were born and I held you for the first time, when I saw you all wrapped up in that blanket and reaching out towards me, I felt it all fade away, Captain Adamandeve, all of the thoughts of it being wrong, all the shame suddenly gone."

 

Stephanie just sat their for a while, and there was complete silence until Stephanie said "I believe you and I forgive you."

 

She soon walked back to the basement where the rest of the girls were sitting and talking about different stuff, then Tonya noticed Stephanie walking down the steps.

 

"So were you right Steph?"

 

"Yeah I was right, but it was us that got him to realize that maybe he was wrong about it."

 

Stephanie then placed the folders back in the box they found it in and placed it on a shelf that was nearby.

 

"Is there anyone down here?"

 

"Yeah Brandy we're in the archive, why do you ask?"

 

"I was just wondering where everyone was."

 

Soon Bellaluna's phone beeped.

 

sorry guys that's me, I'm getting a text message." Bellaluna said as she checked to see what the text message was.

 

It was from Rouge, it just say "kids from day care center across town somehow got here,we alerted the teachers and we'll need you to help us set up cages to trap them in" well I better head back to the academy."

 

"See ya Bells"

 

"Good luck."

 

"I'll tag along to help you out."

 

"Thanks Thora, but I warn ya; it's not as easy as it seems they're clever and sneaky."

 

"Don't worry I have the power of chaos on my side."

 

"Well let's go."


	2. Cry Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora and Bellaluna head to the academy, to find out that things are as worse as they thought.

Luckily for Thora and Bellaluna the academy was only a bus ride and a walk away, and there was a bus nearby.

 

"So how often do these children take over the academy?"

 

"It's pretty rare, maybe three time, four times tops."

 

"Are the teachers aware of this?"

 

"Yeah they're aware of it, and everytime it happens they try to increase their security; but they always find a way. With the place it's on the other side of the woods so it's not that far."

 

"I'm confused on how bad it could be, I mean it's just a bunch a young kids; that doesn't seem like a threat."

 

"You're not the only one who had said that, with small numbers it's not too bad; but when you get enough of them it can get very ugly very fast."

 

"Well since I have the powers of chaos, I can probably trick them into the traps, has this ever happened before?"

 

"Yes I even have the scars to prove it." Bellaluna said as pulled the back of her hoodie up to reveal scratch and bite mark.

 

"A bunch swarmed on me and started biting and clawing me like rabid animals, luckily Emma saved me from them."

 

Thora was completly stunned and didn't know what to say.

 

When the bus got to the last stop, they got off and walked to the academy, then Belleluna's phone beeped again.

 

"it's from Wanda, she said she and Pietro are there to help out, I guess it's worse than I though."

 

"Wait a minute who are Wanda and Pietro?"

 

"They're my older half siblings, I've only met them when 2 years ago when I finally got to meet my father again."

 

After a while of walking they were finally there.

 

"I should also warn ya that they're very loud in groups."

 

"Don't worry, I'm the daughter of a warrior prince; I think I can handle this."

 

"Okay but don't say I warned ya."

 

They got to the entrance and noticed Jean Grey waiting outside the door.

 

"Finally, we were wondering when you'd show."

 

 

"So how bad is it?" Bellaluna asked.

 

 

"It's at Code Red, it was at Code Purple but it somehow escelated; We'll need someone as chaotic as them to deal with it." 

 

"Well you got me, Thora Thordottir: Goddess of Storms and the daughter of Loki: god of Chaos." 

 

"Thanks, we'll all the help we'll need as much help as we can get."

 

As soon as they entered the academy, a building block went flying towards them.

 

"DUCK!"

 

"Great they brought their toys to use as weapons."

 

Soon the three started to crawl on the floor to the stairs, where they immediately ran up and then ran to the X-Men headquarters.

 

"It wasn't as bad before, usually it stayed at Code purple and at worst, it was at code green, what happened?"

 

"Well, usually it was one or two day cares, but now it's every day care in the district area."

 

"Wait, where's Pama?"

 

"Don't worry Bella, he's hiding in his office and Storm and Hank is also there guarding the office,"

 

"Well, what do we do?"

 

"We'll capture them and put them in the cage of course, CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR!"

 

"What is she doing?"

 

"She's way over her head with this, I'm going after her."

 

"Bella WAIT!" 

 

But Bellaluna had already left the room to look for her friend.

 

Pietro was escaping a swarm of Children when he noticed Bellaluna running towards the main floor.

 

"Bella, sis what are you doing you know it's dangerous to run through here alone?"

 

"I'm looking for Thora have you seen her?"

 

"No, but I'm gonna make sure you don't get killed."


	3. Mama Bear's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction of the parent (specifically Thora's parent and Tonya's and Stephanie's father.) 
> 
> with this chapter is shorter than the other one's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another version of this story that I'll eventally publish. It's this story seen from Loki's POV

For an hour and a half, Loki was pacing around the living room wondering where Thora was.

"Where could she be? I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Uh Loki, you're worrying over nothing again."

"He's right, Loki, I'm sure Thora is fine, now just sit down and relax."

"How can you say that, when our only child is who knows where?"

"Please brother, it bothers me to see you like this.

Soon Loki overhears his daughter's name in a news report.

"The infestation at the Xavier academy for gifted youngsters has been going for close to 2 hours with no success, among the people trying to stop it is author Bellaluna Lehnsherr and someone known as Thora Thordottir."

"I guess that answers where Thora is."

"Loki, where did he go?"

They both then noticed Loki outside the academy entrance. "Great, now we'll have to go after him."

"What the hell is his problem?"

"He's also been protective of Thora, since pretty much she was born."

"Well, we better go after him before something goes wrong." 

Soon Tony and Thor,  left for the academy.


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is building up and Thora is in way over her head. Will she, Loki, and Bellaluna be able to save the day or not?

Thora was sneaking quietly in the shadows at the academy hunting down the day care kids, while holding a large butterfly net that she found.

 

"Okay Thora you can do this." 

 

Thora soon noticed a kid just standing in the middle of the hallway staring at a wall.

 

"Hah, I knew that this was gonna be easy." 

 

Meanwhile Bellaluna looked high and low for her friend with no luck.

 

"You have to be a fool to look for your friend in this environment, Bellaluna." 

 

"Well, if being a fool mean you help your friend no matter what, I guess I am one." 

 

"Okay, here goes nothing." 

 

She walked very quietly towards the child and with one swoop, the kid was caught in the net.

 

"That was surprisingly easy." 

 

Then the young kid lets out this ear piercing scream that echoed through the hallways.

 

Before Thora was comprehending what was happening, she found herself surrounded by hundreds of kids.

 

"I'm not afraid to fight." HAVE AT THEE!

 

Thora then swung a broom handle she had with her, but she missed and accidentally let go of the broom handle, then the kids suddenly jumped towards her and she was out numbered.

 

Thora then ran and slammed herself towards the walls to get them off with no luck.

 

Loki managed to get past police and security easily, it's just looking for Thora that's the tricky part; because Thora is really quick and clever, thus is more difficult to find.

 

"Where could my precious stormcloud be?" 

 

He then noticed Bellaluna running by.

 

"Bellaluna, have you seen Thora? 

 

"No, I have not; and trust me, both Thora and you are in way over your head with this; so you'll probably need my help.

 

"So I guess you're an expert then?" Loki asked.

 

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I've been doing this ever since I was nine." Bellaluna said.

 

"Get them off, get them off, GET THEM OFF!"

 

The kids were clawing and biting her back, arms, and neck.

 

She noticed a huge cage with a key nearby.

 

"Perfect." 

 

She then teleported into the cage and stomped on the ground and summoned a super loud thunderclap, then all the kids flew off her and slammed against the cage.

 

 

"I have an idea on how to control them." Loki said.

 

"Wait, I don't think that'd be a good idea, they're beyond control." 

 

But Loki already teleported away.

 

Meanwhile, outside the academy, Tony and Thor were wondering how to get past security.

 

"I have an idea if we could somehow sneak off to the side, we might crawl in through a window." 

 

Tony soon noticed Thor already by one of the windows and also managed to sneak in.

 

"Well, that's taken care of." 


	5. The Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has finally begun, and Thora unleashes her full power. Will they be able to win this battle.

Bellaluna was looking around to look for both Loki and Thora because they ran off to stop the day care infestation even though they were way over their heads with this, Loki suddenly teleported where they the remaining children were.

 

"ENOUGH, YOU WILL ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME, I AM A GOD!"

 

The children soon threw everything they can grab onto towards him.

 

"Uh Bella, HELP!"

 

Thora was having even worst luck since the kids got a hold of baseball bats,.

 

"Bellaluna HELP ME!"

 

Bellaluna couldn't get to them because she was tied up with jump rope.

 

Meanwhile Thor and Tony were looking for Thora and Loki with no luck, in fact they were hiding in a baricaded part of the building.

 

"I have an idea I'll call for back up," Tony said. he soon found a phone to call Tonya;.

 

"Hey Tonya, I was wondering if you, Steph, and Brandy could maybe help us out here?"

 

"Don't worry Dad, we're way ahead of you" Tonya said as she was flying to the academy in an iron suit she made a while back, while Stephanie and Brandy were getting there by jet, soon they were all there and ready.

 

"I'll look for Bellaluna and Thora and they we'll all deal with the rest"

 

Soon Tonya noticed Bellaluna tied up in the hallway.

 

"Don't worry, Steph, Brandy and I are here now."

 

"Thanks we need all the help we can get."

 

"It's now 5 against 60, but the odds should still be in our favour."

 

"I like those odds; I'm so READY"

 

"no I'm NOT allowing my baby to fight this battle"

 

After a second of silence; Thora said "CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAARRRR!"

 

Thora ran off, with the rest of the girls to soon follow.

 

Both Tonya and Stephanie were good fighters, Stephanie was a more better fighter despite being resonable and quiet; and would defend her sister and friends.

 

"Sis behind ya" 

 

Stephanie then did a judo chop, knocking the kid out.

 

Bellaluna used her magnetism to levitate so that they won't grab her and she moved shiny object around the room to get the kids in the cage and to open the door that's on top of the cage,

 

Thora created storm clouds so that the kids would run to the cage and that they'd be too scared to get out, and use her powers of chaos to confuse the kids.

 

But the best one was Brandy, and despite being the youngest, her super strenght makes up for it, and while she rarely fights, all hell breaks loose when her sisters and friends are in danger,

 

"Don't worry Brandy you can do this."

 

She then jumped and went through the celling and round housed a bunch that surounded her, she then grabbed them all and quickly ran to the cage.

 

"Thanks Brandy." 

 

"There's just one more now, and this is the toughest one yet; known as El Diablo, we were never able to stop him without law enforcement."

 

"I have a plan, trust me on this."

 

Thora soon walked into the yard where El Diablo was.

 

"Are you El Diablo?"

 

"It's Alex, and who wants to know?"

 

My name is Thora Thordottir, goddess of Storms, the exiled princess, are you behind all of this?"

 

"Yes but here's my reason, I wanted to create a revoloution with my fellow comrads to be what I was born to be."

 

"It would've been a lost cause, they would have betrayed you at the drop of a hat, they're basically sheep." 

 

"That isn't true, in the battles in the past, they have been loyal, even when we were captured; they stayed loyal." 

 

"Maybe they will wait for the opurtune moment, and when the time is right; they'll betray you. I'm still wondering why I should be taking you seriously ? You're just some whiny kid who thinks he's in control, well news flash you are not."

 

"I never wanted control, I just wanted chaos and I have found it; and soon I will have the power of mischief and chaos."

 

Thora just smirked and chuckled to herself.

 

"Let me tell you a little story, once there was a young prince who created a magic potion as a gift to man, he tried it on himself to see if it worked; many months later after the prince confessed his love to the golden prince, a princess was born in a cave; what they didn't know is what would happen when you mix thunder and chaos?"

 

"What happens?" 

 

"A storm happens."

 

She soon closed her eyes and raised up both her arms, soon stormclouds form in the sky; she soon flew to the clouds and they got darker and darker.

 

Soon she opened her eyes and she then clapped her hands together and it created this huge thunderclap that shook the ground

While Thora was in her powered state, she was in a fetal position; she could only see darkness and hear nothing, she suddenly hears a scream of pain in her head and sees a bright light.

 

She then yelled to the heavens with the scream she heard and lighting and thunder appeared.

 

Alex sudenlly ran inside crying in fear and surrendered, everyone including Loki, Tony, and Thor witnessed what happened.

 

Soon Thora softly floated down to the ground and then after she landed, she walked nine paces before she fainted.

 

Loki soon ran out to see if she was okay.

 

"Thora can you hear me, Please be alright my precious treasure?"

 

Thora soon opened her eyes and looked around.

 

"What happened, were we victorious?"

 

"Oh Thora, you're so much like your father sometimes."

 

Thora eyes became heavy and she fell back to sleep.

 

Soon after heading back to stark towers, Bellaluna walked back to her apartment where she slept for the rest of the day.

 

Stephanie and Tonya were cleaning the wounds from the fight, and Brandy was lying down with an ice pack after jumping through a celling,

 

luckily they were able to fix the damages quickly.

 

Thora was carried to her bed by Loki, he then placed her gently on the bed; she inmediatly wrapped a blanket around herself.

 

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?"

 

"Aye, just like when she was just a young infant."

 

The final daughter to fall asleep was Stephanie since Tonya was repairing her armour.

 

Steve then walked into her room, and held on to Stephanie.

 

"I'm glad you can forgive me, since you helped me have a change of heart."

 

He then kissed her on the forehead and he walked back to his room to sleep for the night.

 


End file.
